


Homecoming

by Frenchfiles



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, em!président
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchfiles/pseuds/Frenchfiles
Summary: Cela fait près d'un mois qu'Emmanuel est devenu président de la République. Cependant depuis sa victoire, les jours se sont enchaînés et il n'a toujours pas revu Manuel. Après tout ce qui a pu se passer, comment se dérouleront leurs retrouvailles?





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde! Alors cette fic m'est venue après avoir écrit des headcanons à partir d'une ask de French-m-&-m's, sur EM!Président. J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des headcanons, vous êtes des amours <3  
> J'ai écrit ça assez vite, donc je n'ai pas vraiment de recul sur ce qui suit, alors comme toujours dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

Le jour sombrait lentement sur la capitale. L’air était frais, et la ville semblait respirer de nouveau après une semaine où la chaleur avait surpris plus d’un citadin. Manuel avançait d’un pas décidé, accompagné d’un des majordomes de l’Elysée. Il l’avait accueilli à son arrivée et le menait désormais au bureau du nouveau président. Manuel reconnaissait chaque détail de ce bâtiment qu’il avait fréquenté au cours des cinq dernières années. Seule l’odeur avait changé, et quelques autres bricoles.

Il montait désormais l’escalier, le stress accompagnant la montée de ces marches. Il n’avait pas revu Emmanuel depuis sa victoire au second tour. Oh bien sûr ils s’étaient souvent appelé, et avaient échangé quelques sms. Mais entre les nouvelles fonctions du jeune homme et la campagne des législatives de Manuel, le temps leur avait manqué. Ils avaient finalement réussi à trouver une soirée pour se voir. Si au départ, Manuel était simplement très enthousiaste à l’idée de le retrouver, désormais son anxiété reprenait le dessus. 

Il avait peur. Peur qu’après cette campagne éprouvante rien ne soit plus comme avant. Peur que sa nouvelle position, change Emmanuel et tout ce qu’il aimait chez lui. Bien qu’il eût gravi ces marches de nombreuses fois, jamais la montée ne lui avait paru aussi longue. Il atteignit finalement le palier, la porte était entrouverte et quelques rayons de lumière s’échappaient de l’ouverture. Le majordome ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Manuel d’entrée.

« Le président va vous rejoindre dans quelques instants, il est au téléphone sur le balcon » déclara-t-il avant de sortir du bureau.

À présent Manuel se retrouvait seul, dans ce bureau qui a appartenait désormais à son ancien ministre de l’économie. Une étrange sensation avait pris possession de lui, dès son entrée dans la pièce. Tout ou presque était semblable à ses souvenirs, et pourtant. Il commença à inspecter chaque détail, l’atmosphère studieuse et grandiose de la pièce n’avait pas changé. Les écrans de télévision avaient disparu et le bureau avait changé de place, positionné devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur les somptueux jardins du palais. C’est à ce moment qu’il remarqua Emmanuel. Appuyé sur le rebord du balcon, son téléphone à l’oreille, vêtu simplement de sa chemise et de sa cravate noire habituelle. Poussée par la chaleur, la veste avait trouvé sa place sur l’un des fauteuils du petit salon. Il l’observa quelques instants, laissant son regard trainer sur chacune des parties de son corps qu’il connaissait parfaitement. 

Il continua sa petite inspection par le grand bureau près de la fenêtre. Il reconnut quelques livres, qu’il savait chers à Emmanuel. De nombreux dossiers recouvraient le bois vernis, tout comme de multiples feuilles volantes remplies de notes manuscrites du jeune président. Manuel se déplaça vers la cheminée et fit face à son reflet dans le miroir démesuré qui la surplombait. Ses traits étaient quelque peu tirés, mais il avait tout de même meilleure mine que lors de la campagne des primaires. Il portait une chemise bleue, très sombre, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Sa main effleura lentement l’horloge qui n’avait pas bougé d’un centimètre, plongé dans ses pensées, il se rappelait sa dernière visite dans ce bureau qui appartenait à l’époque à François Hollande.

La porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon s’ouvrit, et Manuel sursauta. Emmanuel rangeait son portable dans la poche de sa veste lorsqu’il vit Manuel. La surprise se dissipa rapidement face à la joie et l’envie qu’il avait de retrouver son ainé. Emmanuel lui offrit un sourire timide mais sincère, il sentait les battements de son cœur s’accélérer. Il ferma lentement la porte, et s’avança vers son ancien Premier ministre qui ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée.

« Je suis désoler de ne pas avoir pu t’accueillir moi-même, il fallait que je m’entretienne avec Édouard avant le conseil des ministres de demain »

Manuel mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que « Edouard » n’était autre que le nouveau Premier ministre, Édouard Philippe. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel genre de relation unissait les deux hommes et cela le rendait quelque peu jaloux. Enfin ce n’était rien à côté de Castaner et Griveaux, qui suivait Emmanuel depuis la campagne, et qui étaient bien trop proches de lui à son goût. Manuel mit ses amertumes de côté, ce n’était pas le moment de faire une crise de jalousie dès le début de leurs retrouvailles.

« Je comprends, ne t’inquiète pas. Tu as changé l’emplacement du bureau ? » La question était idiote, mais Emmanuel qui s’était légèrement appuyé contre le fameux bureau, lui répondit immédiatement.

« Oui, j’ai plus de lumière pour travailler de cette façon, et puis j’avais envie de changer deux trois choses, pour que la pièce me corresponde ». À cet instant, le jeune homme se détacha du bureau et avança lentement vers son invité. « Enfin je suppose que tu n’es pas venu ici uniquement pour parler de décoration ? »

Manuel déglutit, le ton de sa dernière phrase était charmeur et le voilà qui s’avançait en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il soutint son regard mais hésita quelques instants sur la réponse qu’il allait formuler.

« Effectivement, mais je crois que tu connais très bien les raisons de ma visite. » Manuel tentait de reprendre le dessus. Auparavant il aurait sauté sur l’occasion, sans aucune once d’hésitation. Mais aujourd’hui tout était différent. Il n’était plus chef du gouvernement, et Emmanuel un simple ministre. Non aujourd’hui le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était président et lui un simple candidat aux élections législatives.

Manuel réduisit le peu de distance qui les séparait. Il sentait l’odeur d’Emmanuel, celle de son parfum, et de son after shave qu’il connaissait par cœur. Ils restèrent l’un en face de l’autre pendant quelques secondes à simplement se regarder. Puis Emmanuel fit le premier pas. Il prit sa main et lui dit dans un souffle :

« Tu m’as manqué tu sais »

Manuel le regarda quelques instants, surpris des mots qu’il venait d’entendre. Malgré leurs sentiments respectifs, ils exprimaient rarement à haute voix ce genre de choses. Mais c’était exactement ce dont Manuel avait besoin, alors il lui offrit un sourire et le prit dans ses bras. À cet instant plus rien ne comptait à leurs yeux que l’étreinte qu’ils partageaient. Emmanuel enfouit son visage au creux du cou de son ainé qui lui caressait les cheveux lentement. Cette soirée allait être une parenthèse, au milieu de l’actualité politique qui les emportait depuis des années, des tas de dossiers pour Emmanuel, et de cette foutue campagne des législatives. Une soirée où ils se retrouvaient enfin, et où personne ne viendrait les déranger.

*

Le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Emmanuel avait demandé à ce que l’on serve leur diner dans le petit salon de son bureau. Ils en étaient au désert, et Emmanuel riait aux éclats, les joues légèrement rougies par l’alcool. Ils étaient passé par tous les sujets, la politique avait laissé place aux anecdotes en tous genres. Leur complicité était revenue naturellement, et malgré le changement de fonction, Emmanuel n’avait pas changé de comportement au grand bonheur de Manuel. 

Ils étaient assis l’un à côté de l’autre, sur l’un des canapés, et plus la soirée avançait, plus Emmanuel se rapprochait de son ainé. Il avait besoin de sentir son contact après tout ce temps. Manuel posa sa main sur sa cuisse, ce qui stoppa net le fou rire du jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans prononcer un seul mot. Manuel avait mille et une choses à lui dire mais les mots lui manquaient. Il n’avait jamais vraiment été doué pour parler de ses sentiments, et aujourd’hui ne faisait pas exception. Alors il préféra les gestes à la parole, et sa main caressa lentement la joue du jeune homme. Il l’attira vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Emmanuel ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser, et réduisit le peu de distance qui les séparaient encore. Manuel se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, Emmanuel sur lui. La chemise de Manuel rencontra rapidement le sol, et la bouche d’Emmanuel quitta celle de son amant pour s’attarder sur son cou. Il redécouvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau, son odeur, sa chaleur. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et Manuel en profita pour reprendre le dessus. L’excitation qu’il lisait dans les yeux d’Emmanuel faisait écho à tout ce qu’il ressentait. Ses lèvres parcouraient son torse tant dit que ses mains se débarrassaient de sa ceinture. Emmanuel, les yeux fermés tentait de résister à la torture que lui infligeait son ainé. Lorsque sa main atteignit finalement son objectif, et commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, Emmanuel ne put retenir un long gémissement. La main inoccupée de Manuel rejoignit la joue de son amant, et ils s’embrassèrent. La passion qui les liait était exacerbé par l’attente qu’ils avaient dû subir avant de pouvoir se retrouver. Cette nuit était la leur, et il comptait bien en profiter jusqu’au bout.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! C'est un peu différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de poster ici, merci pour tous vos kudos/commentaires adorables sur mes autres fics, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir! Bref vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus, je vous laisse mon Tumblr où vous pouvez m'envoyer vos idées de fics/headcanons, ou n'importe quoi d'autres: https://frenchfiles.tumblr.com/


End file.
